


Eat Your Heart Out

by littleberd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chance Meetings, Dead mother's club, Ghoul Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ghoul Sex, Ghouls are descendants of Titans, Hope you like this generic shit I'm dumping here, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Soulmates, True Mates, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: "...You're not a ghoul." I murmur, licking my lips to rid them of the messy smear of red across them."I know..." The boy whispers, my eyes never stop looking at the boy's hand."How?" I articulate, I look up at his face in awe.Turquoise eyes stare at his hand, his perfectly intact hand, "That's what I want to know, that's why I'm here in the most ghoul infested place at insomnia o'clock. I figured if anyone would know why my limbs grow back like a creepy lizard it'd be one of you.""Well I'm fucking stumped brat. And you've never had the urge to eat someone?" I ask once more for confirmation.The kid snorts and has the balls to wink at me, "Not unless they had a cute ass and bought me dinner first."





	Eat Your Heart Out

_The roar of a crowd..._

_Worn brown leather boots slowly ascending wooden stairs..._

_A sword in one hand and a mop of brown hair in the other..._

_**Levi...** _

_The corners of a pair of lips tilting upward in a forgiving smile..._

_The sword descends..._

**_-_ **

_**I... ~~L̒̄̾̒̆ͬ̌͋͐ͮ̍̍̏́̔̕͜͝͞҉̖͔̲̣̰̺͖̘̯͉̰o̵̸͚̝̥͇̒͑ͩ̔͛ͩ̐̌͗͑͌ͣ͘v̸̨̭͇̠̤̠ͯͮͣ̉̀͐ͪͥͥ͂̐̆̈́͢͠ͅe̸͛̆̒ͬ̍ͧͤͪ͆͆ͣ̎͢͡͏̧͙̠̱̬͇̼͚̬̱͔̯̬͚̯ ̵̸̡̛̛̤̦̝͖̟̮͕͈̪͙͍͚̺̜͂̇͐ͨͧ̎ͫ̅͂ͤ̑ỵ̵̢͓̣̙͉̓ͮ̾͊̑̈́̃ͯ̊ͥ̔͢͟ò͋̓ͣ̆̏͏̝͓̠̰̙̪̣͘͠ų̷̛̝̪̳̭̗ͨ͂ͮ̎͌̋ͧ̿̓̆̌͛̎͒̕͡~~** _

**-**

I wake slowly, tears slipping down my face in annoying streams of itchy salt water. This dream has become a reoccurring nightmare. Even with all the shit my life as a ghoul has stacked on me, this shitty blip of dialogue and choppy images has made me a victim of insomnia for as long as I can remember. 

"And I literally watched my mother starve to death, stayed in the room with her decomposing corpse for five days, and then ATE it." I mutter, sitting up slowly and scratching the back of my head. 

"Big broooooooooooooooooo~! Get up! We need to make a food run!" The pink ball of sunshine and energy cannonballs onto my bed making my body shoot up a good few inches up into the air. With her face inches from mine I can smell the stench of morning breath invading my nose. 

"What did I tell you about talking before brushing your god awful mouth?! Go gargle some bleach before I brush your teeth with a strip of sand paper!" I growl, shoving her annoying morning-person face out of the way. 

"Izzy, babe, why you gotta be so squirrel-ly in the morning? And why must you antagonize the local night owl grump every morning without fail?" Furlan grouses from the doorway, leaning against it with a smug grin that I instantly want to wipe away with a magic eraser. 

"Fuck you Furlan. Izzy get out of my bed before I shove you in the washer with my now-contaminated-comforter." I flick her forehead with enough force to make her fall to the floor. 

She grumbles below, rubbing the point of impact, "Meanie. So fucking grouchy in the morning." 

"Well, I'll make this quick regardless," Furlan chuckles, his smile becomes rather tense however, unhappy at his own words, "we didn't just come here to drag your half dead ass out of bed. Izzy's getting cravings again-"

I scoff in disbelief, "Didn't I just bring back food last night? A _WHOLE_ intact body, there's no way your stomach has processed him that quickly."

Isabel pouts and her eyes crackle to their natural black scelera and blood-scarlet pupils, the veins around her eyes pulse meekly, "You know I'm not just eating for one anymore Big Bro. Your nephew or neice's gotta eat too."

Furlan treads softly to his mate's side and rubs her slightly bulging belly. I hum contently at the domestic scene, fondness taking any bite there ever was from my words, "Here's to hoping they don't inherit your appetite Izzy. We'll have to go to a different area, maybe stop by the other suicide sites in hopes of a fresh body."

Isabel's nose scrunches at that, I'm having none of that though, "You know how patrols are becoming more frequent."

Furlan shakes his head at me, "But we also can't take the risk of poisoning my unborn kid Levi. Hanji's said-"

"Yeah, yeah I remember. Don't feed the little beast anything over twelve hours old." I growl.

"HEY! You take that back about SAM!" Isabel shrieks, fist grazing my shoulder playfully.

I smirk with my next words and the ensuing rage that will come of them, "I wasn't talking about the baby, Your the one that's swallowing fresh produce down your gullet. Poor little guy will be lucky to have whatever scraps you leave him."

I duck out of the path of a flying pillow, laughing as my prediction proves true.

How I wish it could always have been this way.

*************************

It goes without saying that things did not.

The CCG made sure of that. That traitorous bastard Kenny, he jumped sides. I don't know what kind of shit that the investigators pulled but that cannibal bastard managed to become one of their bloodhounds. And he went and used one of his own men as bait. The crazy sonova bitch butchered Furlan, and if he seemed to be particularly malevolent in killing Furlan... Izzy was essentially a pig brought to the slaughter...

Twenty-three... fucking Twenty-three, that's how many times he stabbed my little sister in the stomach. That sadistic psychopath made her count them as he killed her unborn baby and then ATE them.

But this wasn't just another order from his new owners, oh no, he didn't usually go that far with a run-of-the-mill go-fetch-fiddo that the CCG gave him every other day. You see, me and Kenny go way back. He's the one that locked me and my mother up in a cellar, starving us out. His own supposed sister and nephew. With his only words before shoving us down in that dark lightless hole being "It's a dog eats dog world." He forcefully taught me how to hunt, and no matter how many times I managed to escape this two-faced bastard he would find me, drag me back, and tossed me back in the cellar until I was too starved to disobey. Furlan and Izzy were the ones to save me, and I was the one that pinned his half-dead body to the wall when the CCG came-a-knocking.

He made me watch, pinned to the wall and subdued... or so he thought. Apparently his new batch of meatshields were noobs. Word must have gotten around that he wasn't exactly a team player, and the CCG hoards experienced investigators like hobbits hoard handkerchiefs, it only made sense to have the new recruits do the grunt work... or become canon fodder more like.

Breaking free when they had their attention taken away by Furlan's kagune lashing out in his death throws. And I ran.

And I didn't stop running... until I ran into some tall string-bean hipster idiot wearing a stark white hoodie.

I'm not proud of my next actions, but when you're a ghoul and the only living family you've got left was just slice-n-diced in front of you... your restraints that use to keep you from becoming the monster- human children wet their beds at night thinking about- become thin wispy little strings.

I tore his hand off with just my front teeth, gulping it down as tears washed away a little of the blood splattered on my face. I must have looked like the very stereo-type humans make us out to be. But, as things seemed to be happening this night... nothing goes as planned.

"-MOTHER FUCKER!!! GOD DAMN-sonnova-! GAAAAH! Give me some WARNING before you rip my hand off you bastard!" The tall brat cusses. Voice angry and in pain but strangely... completely devoid of fear.

It's then that the taste and smell actually hit me, startling me out of my dazed rampage. This brat's the best damn thing I've eaten in my entire life, granted my palette rarely samples fresh human with suicide victims being the main course, and anything freshly killed or self-ended has been saved for the young or the pregnant in the community.

"What?" I smoothly deadpan.

"Never mind, now that you're officially done snacking on me, which _**OW**_ you asshole that was my hand you just gobbled out of nowhere you little pint sized gremlin, you need to give me information."

I narrow my eyes, at the shady fucker. I was on the verge of being indignant because this punk wasn't even _FAZED_ and he'd just insulted the literal man-eater that stole a limb from him?

The sound of steam was coming out of his bloody tattered hoodie sleeve and a little column of it appeared like a smoke trail from a candle. I gasp as a wiggling mass of muscle regenerates before my eyes, bone and skin stitching itself together faster than any ghoul's regeneration could achieve.

The kid coughs when the last traces of steam disperse, "Now, I'd like to see what my hand is worth, granted I'm not willing to give you an arm and a leg for you to spill why in the ever loving fuck my body can suddenly do this but I can give you another pick-me-up in a couple of hours. I get light headed if I lose too much too soon."

"...You're not a ghoul." I murmur, licking my lips to rid them of the messy smear of red across them.

"I know..." The boy whispers, my eyes never stop looking at the boy's hand.

"How?" I articulate, I look up at his face in awe.

Turquoise eyes stare at his hand, his perfectly intact hand, "That's what I want to know, that's why I'm here in the most ghoul infested place at insomnia o'clock. I figured if anyone would know why my limbs grow back like a creepy lizard it'd be one of you."

"Well I'm fucking stumped brat. And you've never had the urge to eat someone?" I ask once more for confirmation.

The kid snorts and has the balls to wink at me, "Not unless they had a cute ass and bought me dinner first."


End file.
